


Sweet Child O' Mine

by lgruber



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Multi, R18, 调教, 道具
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgruber/pseuds/lgruber
Summary: 想搞哥，想到睡不着，想搞他搞到退行，就搞了这个，新手上路，请多关照（咳咳，其实是以一只恶魔的身份对维吉尔进行了“调教V哥一时爽一直调教一直爽”的教育。灵感源于闪光大烤鸡太太的一张图。非常抓马，含道具play轻微暴力亲子游戏恋母情结，点进别打我。）





	Sweet Child O' Mine

     这是个有些违和感的房间。墙上挂着油画，床、柜这些家具皆是木质的温柔的古典风格，可东西略显陈旧，天花板上还挂着工业化的灯管。窗户半开着，潮润的风掀起薄纱的窗帘，吹散房间里奇异的馥郁。黑暗、凄凉的雨夜中，不稳定的电流发出微小的尖细的呼号，使那惨白的光线也神经质地战栗，明灭间映照出扑光的飞蛾。

    “我可是花了好大心思复原了这个乐园。”我走向左手边的床头柜，“怎样，是不是很怀念？”烟灰缸，电话，还有一个展开天线的老式收音机，正在播放某种硬式摇滚。大概因为雨干扰了信号，失真吉他的声音断断续续。我走上前，调了调天线的位置，一无所获，音乐甚至变得有些失真。

    “啊，真恼人。”我转身回头，“不过无所谓，今晚的重点并不是乐队。”

    我向这夜的主人公望去。

   跪在我床前的这个男人，双手被锁在背后，腿脚则是被锁链和铁棍撑开。头发整洁地梳向脑后，虽然发根早已被汗水濡湿。他的颈圈后有一根铁链连接着脚底铁棍，上身只着的一件背心被我解开，显露出一边被绑上跳蛋的乳头。黑色的长裤一丝不苟扎入紧腿靴，裤裆拉开，两腿间突兀的肉柱在跳蛋的震动中挺立。

    他身材精瘦颀长，结实的身体线条在头顶单侧光下显现出希腊雕像般恰到好处的优美起伏。银色的头发，苍白的肉体，甚至淡色的乳晕和阳具，都宛如卡拉拉大理石所刻。这坚硬却纤细的白，单纯到让人心生怜悯，以为他是由什么一层一层的矛盾与幻灭垒起来的。

    不过很遗憾，幻灭的是幻灭本身，与他雅致的肉体相对的是稍显歇斯底里的面容。这是一张冷峻的脸，约莫三四十岁，可沟壑甚少。下颌略发达，嘴角下垂，呈现强健且不近人情的男性化特质。我走上前捏住他的下巴，细细玩赏。可这冰蓝的眼在紧锁的眉头下，在深陷的眼窝的阴影中，陡然瞪大，射出杀人般的白光。他的喉咙里发出低沉的咆哮。敌意宛如匕首，刺向这房间中暧昧的昏汶。

    我心中一惊。为了防止狂怒的他对我造成什么实质伤害，我早拿胶带封住了他的嘴。而在强力胶带的束缚下，他五官的扭曲更加狰狞了。

    不过我知道怎么应对。按下跳蛋的遥控，他双膝一软，胸前和两腿间剧烈的抖动将威严的火焰掐灭。喉咙中威胁性的咆哮逐渐变调，成为模糊的呜咽。

    我面对他从容坐下，猝然抬起一脚用高跟鞋踩向他双腿之间。他双臂和腿倏地绷紧，连浸湿的头发都仿佛要竖起。我将全腿之力压上高跟鞋，保持着力度，一点点刻下去，直到感到鞋跟压上他的阴囊。然后以鞋跟为轴，慢慢转动脚掌，鞋尖抚过他的阳具，来回摩擦，温度和硬度从鞋底透上来，与脚掌抗衡。

      “好久不见，斯巴达家的大少爷。还是这么美丽啊。”我向他微笑，然后抽走他阳具上的跳蛋，甩掉鞋，用光裸的脚钳上他的肉柱，来回抚动青筋凸起的表面，从前往后，从下往上。

      滋滋作响的收音机突然自动换了个台，强烈的重拍节奏退潮，取而代之以宁静流畅的钢琴旋律,一段不过火的小快板。

    我的大拇指攀上他肿胀的龟头，指腹少少触到了马眼，潮湿的体液缓缓涌出。他闭上眼，紧蹙颦眉。“原来你喜欢古典乐啊，上流人士。”脚下的温度升高了，混沌的红在肉柱上扩张。我加快速度和力度，仿佛要把他的阳具揉搓至融化。“这里，”我用脚趾刮上他的肉，“还有这里，”伴随着乐曲的节奏用前掌施以重压。“记住，在切分的重音上。”我陡然调大乳首跳蛋的攻率，双脚发力，骤然将他的阳具向上拉扯。白浊喷射而出。

    我失声大笑。“真的？听射了？看上去一本正经的，原来是个下流胚。”我站起来上前几步，拉住他颈上的皮带一把扯紧，另一只手往龟头上一抓，对着他的脸就是一耳光。一记脆响，瞬间的窒息和掌掴使他的面庞发红，腥咸的液体从他右脸上淌下。我又一脚踩在他的裆上。

    “剑拔弩张的样子，仿佛只能被蹂躏到粉身碎骨。”我挑起他的下巴。“你也一定曾经以为除了杀戮，没有别的方法从肉体上接近你，对吗。”我狠狠地压制着他的睾丸。“换做是别人，一定情不自禁成全你这高贵的期望。”然后对着他的鼻梁又是一拳，“做梦！”

   暗红的液体从鼻腔里留出。我知道，以我的力量伤不到他半分，甚至估计没多久他就能自愈，可我要的本来就不是肉体的伤害。有什么粉尘一样的东西在他脸上爆开了。昆虫磷粉般亮晶晶的微粒，让他不由得咪上眼睛。

    “执迷不悟的浪子，走火入魔的武夫，不知好歹的懦者，”我转身，用手指卷起头发，歪着头睥睨他。“你算什么东西，胆敢向我讨还支配肉体的权利？”

   凋零花朵的腐烂气息四散开来，与房间里原本甜蜜的馥郁融合，变成一种病态的甜腥。这个人眼神逐渐发生了变化，原先散发出的威压好像在逐渐被抽走。啧啧，真不愧是Vergil，面对暴君都不屈的家伙，换作别人，在这个浓度已经精神失常了。我撕开他嘴上的胶带，他张口：“你不是…我的……啊！“

     真烦人。我用手指电击他肿起站立的乳首，打断了他的话。他的喉结上下滑动着。

    “好好给我吃下去舔干净。”我将带着精液的中指和食指捅入他的嘴里。同时继续玩弄他的乳头，用指腹轻拢，用关节恶作剧般地夹紧，大拇指和食指慢慢地搓捻，画圈地抹动，轻佻地弹，再用指尖蜻蜓点水地安抚。山洞中啜饮牛乳的蝙蝠。深处泥泞的语句。如同刚刚发育少女一般的硬硬的胸前的核。平坦的雪白的胸肌的起伏，饱胀却没有突破口的感情，徒劳的释放的寻找，雪上燃烧的火点，灼烧炙痒的痛，欲望的绝顶。

    新鲜的粘稠液体再次粘上我的脚底。“你之前都过着修道士生活？被我的手指插就这么快乐？不如我们玩一局，”我望向收音机，里面传来一段庄重、深沉的广板，“是‘暴风雨’。”我看向他，“要是曲终你忍住不射，我就奖励你怎么样。”我用口枷卡住他的嘴，抽出手指，将唾液擦在他脸上。随即抽下胸前的丝绸缎带，一圈圈缠上他的肉柱，在末端打了一个花式的结，然后——用魔力将他的裤子完全分解，只剩下光裸的双腿套在长靴里。

     他野兽般的利齿将环形口枷几乎咬到变形。不过没关系。我愉悦地耸耸肩，走向柜子，取出一个玻璃皿和一截小东西。

    这是个用植物的假阳具。尺寸不大，由根茎纤维般的东西缠绕而成，表面粗糙不平，“你看，这可是我为你精心制作的。” 我晃了晃玻璃皿，里面玫红色的半透明粘稠液体荡漾起来。 “浸泡一会儿的话，就会变大哦。还能润滑一下。”我把它扔入皿中。假阳具在液体中冒出气泡，神经质地痉挛着，宛如溺水的活物。

    “告诉你一个秘密，”我向前俯下身子，拉开衣襟，给他展示我金发下的乳房。“其实，我可以以男性的身份亲自操你。”我发出低哑的嗓音，胸前的隆起为男性结实的肌肉取代。“可是我不喜欢，”我抬起身子，白色的乳房正对他的脖颈下巴。“男人之间粗蠢的争斗有什么意思。虽然这是你坏掉的脑子里所剩无几的东西。”我看着他笨拙无力的挣扎，可是眼中的杀气仍未消散。“你自找的。浪漫主义者。剑与血，铁与火，无意义的傲慢与尊严，我并不吃这套。你更没有自说自话的骄矜的自毁权。”

  我捞起膨胀了一倍不止的假阳具。蹲下斜靠在他身上，胸部与他的皮肤相触变形。我将假阳具从他双腿间穿过去，在他紧实的臀间寻找入口。我直视他的眼睛，这结冰的痛恨，愤怒，迷惑，不耐……还有某种……躲避。如同细小尖锐的碴，扎进心中，一开始只是瘙痒，最终变成病态的抓挠，留下结痂的血痕。

     可是我心情很愉悦，几度逡巡间，我发觉了那个从未被人涉足的罅隙。我轻轻地，用冰凉的假阳具，小心翼翼地碰了一下穴口。他仿佛触电一般地抖了一下。

     假阳具在神经密布的洞口徘徊，施以羽毛一般的温柔拂动。我招招手，电话从床头柜飞过来，“噔噔噔，亲情挑战。”我拨下一个电话号码。

     几声响后话筒里传来一个轻快的女声：“Hello, DEVIL MAY CRY?”

   像闪电照亮夜空，我非常乐意地看到Vergil逐渐失神的脸上露出极其罕见的惊慌神情，令人为之一振。我打一个响指，他的口枷消失了。我稍稍用力，手中沾满毒草果冻状凝胶的、湿漉漉、滑溜溜的家伙仿佛感受到猎物体温的冷血毒蛇，向炽热的内部探去。“没关系，我会很温柔地让你快乐的。” 我向他耳语。

     Vergil发出了一声小声的惊叫，随即不禁开始喘息，可他努力克制自己的声响，结果被积攒的唾液呛到，咳了起来。“唔……”。

     电话那端的女人迟疑了一下，我听见她走开和什么人说话。

    “Hello？”这次是一个清澈的男声。

    Vergil现在几近慌乱。我松开假阳具（他过于紧张的内壁将它吃得死死的）转而套弄他的前端。我戏弄地用食指弹起他的睾丸。他背过头，咬牙切齿，可齿缝中还是吐出了一声“啊”。

    一阵沉默后，电话那头：“……爸…爸？“

  笨拙的父亲一顿，急切地想扭回头转向话筒，“爸爸，是你吗？”却又踟蹰了，缓慢地转回头。“快跟你儿子说几句话啊。”我凑近笑他，同时加快了手上的动作，掌间的勃发愈加火烫，绸带几欲崩断。

     那头的女孩子发出嗤笑。大概被听到了吧。“爸爸？”那个男孩急切地等待父亲的回音，可是这个傻气的父亲却只是在快感中锁上嘴。“好吧……可能……你也不愿意多说，我都明白的……”男孩有些懊恼，“虽然不久前打了你，还和你吵架，但是……我还是很想你。”Vergil一愣，转回头，呆呆地望着话筒。男孩越说越激动，仿佛受了什么委屈一样，“如果你想回来，带着谁都好，我们一直欢迎……”

    “快说话啊笨蛋爸爸。”我放出电流电击他的睾丸，他的大腿肌肉抖得要命。“唔！”他痛苦地呻吟。“爸？发生了什么？你还好吗？”单纯的男孩透出担忧。“我很好……没什么……”经过一番挣扎他终于吐出几个字，陷入和自身肉体的搏斗中。

     冗长的安静后，那端的男孩终于说：“还有什么事吗？爸爸？”等待他的当然只有含糊的声音。男孩犹疑了一下，“基莉叶和叔叔还在外面等我……，”这一瞬，懊恼、不甘的愠色浮现在他的脸上，他的分身也像充盈了满满的紫红的怒气一般，愈加昂扬。我不会让这威武雄壮持续的。我恶意地笑着，轻轻搔起他的根部，看着他的表情又从怫然到慌张。

     “那先这样了？你要回来的时候随时可以来。”男孩等了几十秒，最终告别：“晚安，爸爸。”

     然后，我拉下丝带，松开那个结。

     “尼……！”迟了，他叫出名字的一刹那，空洞的“嘟，嘟”声在话筒里回荡，与此同时，郁结的白色的忿闷与憾意喷薄而出，冲上这个家庭对话的纪念礁石，在耳边的悬崖上留下浓稠的遗迹。

    “你……！”他的獠牙有所迟缓，不等咬过来，口枷就重新出现了。“你控制一下。”解开的缎带还是一圈圈绕在肉柱上。“你有什么资格对我发火？你连怎么和儿子说话都不知道。你连自己想什么都不知道，只知道生气，稚拙蠢笨像一个青春期男孩。”

    “而且，现在只弹到了第二章。你输了。”我开心地把手往他身后伸去。“整天念叨什么力量力量，结果连听儿子说话都会射，真逊。接受惩罚吧。”

    真了不起。由于对异物的排斥，他的括约肌缩得紧紧的，结果把假阳具吞入了更里的位置。我缓缓转动阳具。即使沾满了凝固的药液，它表面仍是纤维略毛糙的质感，更何况在深入过程中这些快乐的魔法会被他的肉壁吸收稀释。在如同千万蚁虫噬咬的酥麻的痛痒中，Vergil的内壁仿佛在一阵一阵蠕动中扩张。

   “好像适应得不错呢。那么，准备好咯！”我这样说着，猛地将阳具深入推了进去。Vergil猛地仰起了脸，整个背往后倾去，又筋疲力竭般狠狠地往前一甩，深深地弓下腰，脖子后的铁链蓦地被拉紧。他面部潮红，浑身抖得像一根调律时的音叉，一根曲终拨响的弦（也许是夏日淫乐派对上的蜜糖做的，现在正在燠暖中融化），却忍耐不发出声音，红晕在他洁白的肉体上扩散。

     “真美，你这样子，仿佛在风雨中微微飘摇的樱花。”我赞叹道，在他体内向各方探索。“魔界怎么会长出这种玩意。”

     他疯狂地战栗着，一会向前伸出低折的头，一会仰天大口呼气，胸部不断地起伏，跳蛋被我换成铃铛和乳夹，在他的胸前上下摇晃拍打，发出少女一般娇嫩轻微的响声。

     我顺势将左手再次深入他的口腔，触摸那湿润温热的内壁，腻滑柔软的舌，我轻轻地搅缠着这软体，他的唾液沾湿了我的指。啊，孤高的Vergil，这是不是你全身上下最柔软的地方呢。

     轻轻地，轻轻地环绕着，他的舌情不自禁如热带雨林中的小蛇一般卷上我的手指，我也温柔地挑动着它，手和舌在口腔中蜷曲缠绵。我用指腹触摸他软体的各处，让他发出幼猫一般的鼻音。

   握住假阳具的手加强了力度，开始猛烈地来回冲撞。让铁化为水银的神秘地点，沉满宝藏的深沉黑暗的秘密沼泽，天幕上星星陨落后留下的空洞，宇宙中每个爱意的巧合。透明的液体立刻溢满了口腔，顺着他的嘴角划落下来。对于男人来说过于晶莹透亮的嘴唇。

     “嗯，唔……唔唔”他终于发出了断断续续的喉音。药的效果已经开始显现了。伴随着我的动作，他宛如示弱的人开始摆动布满坚实肌肉的腰肢。冰蓝色的眼中仿佛蒙了一层湿润的雾气，浅色的睫毛上犹同凝结了清甜的糖霜，深浅不一的玫瑰色阴影爬上他苍白冷峻的脸。剑光一般尖锐的目光早已消散，取而代之的是迷茫的水汽。我仿佛看到泪光在他的眼角闪烁。

   你看到了什么，Vergil？这个本应只存在于永远的记忆里的房间，西边照来的光中闪亮的灰尘，你和胞弟蹦跳过的柔软的被单，你曾躲进祈祷闪电雷雨的衣柜，夕阳中母亲头发上淡淡的火彩。所有你想丢弃遗忘的东西，以为早就失去意义的累赘记忆，最终还是保持着原来的模样，重新出现于你的生活，并再次让你感到无比甜蜜和悲伤的死一般的震颤。当一切沉入无垠的冰原下，你的火焰从某一点点燃，燃烧至全部的身体，照亮这个虚无的房间。你现在定寻求着劈斩与分裂，如同烧红的铁块被砍开，金红的实体在在凉冽的空气中暴露，以此冷却镇定自己滚烫的内芯。你要变成淬火的剑，斩开酷寒的历史的包璞，现出底下原始的纤弱的眷恋与情欲。

      房间中的馥郁掩盖了体液的味道，他好像这个黑暗雨夜中唯一的光。绸带早已被濡湿，丝的色泽在液体中消融。牛乳色的精液浸湿它，滑落到巨大的根部，变成水中莲藕的丝垂落。

      潮热，滞黏的空气，无尽单调的水声将房间中的我们窒息。

     “啊，啊……”喉音中散发着哭腔。“你好吵哦。”我拉下口枷，用唇堵上了他的嘴。他紧紧地吻着，开始啃咬我，咬破嘴唇吮吸我的血液，仿佛要将我吞食。甜蜜的，我甜蜜的孩子，蓝眸如同过去时光里鲜亮的天空，你凝视我太久，必将崩溃而哭泣。我们没有落脚之地，但当你眼中充盈泪水，我就会将你带往别处。

    从下面开始，我勾住缎带拉开了结，握住柱体一路周旋上滑，从他短密的丛林，到精瘦紧实的腹部，到柔软的心窝，我扯开了乳首上的道具，抚慰那跳动起伏的胸脯，在那里，他的心脏是一只笼中铩羽的小鸟。然后是嶙峋的锁骨，脆弱的脖颈。我捧住他的脸。长发将他的面庞包围，这是我们筑起的金色的温暖安全的巢。

    他停止撕咬，我用舌头点触他沾血的牙齿。他的舌头急切地伸入我的口腔，躲进一个荫蔽之处打颤，好像要跳动。我松开嘴，抚摸他银色的头发。他已经完全失神，呆滞的眼中流出泪水，嘴唇嗫嚅，发出含糊的声音。“……”他空洞地望向天花板，上唇与下唇反复相触，却没有声音，恍惚中留下千万个口型模糊的掠影，“……mo……ther”。他开始抽泣。

     “妈妈在这里哦”。我吻上他的眼睛。

     “妈妈就在这里，哪里都不去。” 

     我从上到下舔舐他的泪水，抚摸他像哄一个睡前哭闹的婴孩。我把假阳具抽出来，他再次射出。

    抽出的那一刹那，他仿佛整个人失去了支点，往前倒去。双膝跪得通红。我接住他，他低垂的无力的头抵住我的胸口。带着淡淡体温的泪水打湿我的皮肤，顺着沟和低谷流去。这个男孩大口呼着气在我怀中颤抖，像一只暴风雨中淋湿归家的狼狈小鸟。

     灯灭了。我听见他的喘息逐渐下沉，融入房间寂寂的黑暗，最后变成安眠均匀的呼吸。电流声消失，只剩下静谧的雨声织成广袤的网，将我们包围。


End file.
